disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Roshon Fegan
Roshon Bernard Fegan, also known by his music name RO SHON (born October 6, 1991), is an American actor, singer-songwriter and dancer. He is best known for his role as Ty Blue on the Disney Channel original series Shake It Up and for his role as Sander Loyer in the Disney Channel movie franchise, Camp Rock with the Jonas Brothers and Demi Lovato. His 2014 release of his new single "Bout That" helped him transition from Disney star to up-and-coming artist and producer. Early Life Roshon Fegan was born on October 6, 1991, in Los Angeles, California. His father is African-American actor and producer Roy Fegan, whose television credits include The Shield, Married... with Children, The Meteor Man, and Will & Grace, among others. His mother is Filipina. Raised in Los Angeles, Roshon Fegan had studied at the BK Acting Studio and the USC 32nd Street Performing Arts School as well as attending Hollywood High School, before leaving to be home-schooled to accommodate his acting career. Career In 2009, Fegan started a new direction for Ro Shon as he released his single "Bout That" on iTunes. Though he had previously released several tracks he produced at the age of twelve, Ro Shon's newest single has a more mature sound. Ro Shon has written, mixed and produced his music independently. He tells KTLA during an interview that making his album without a record label, "...gives me complete freedom and creative control". He goes on to say: "Music is something I've done all my life, but I haven't really taken that step to say, 'Here I am!' So now I'm taking those steps and people are hearing the songs I wrote and produced myself". Fegan began his acting career at the age of 12 with a small role in the 2004 feature film Spider-Man 2, followed by an appearance in 2006 on the TV series Monk. In 2008, he appeared in the comedy film Drillbit Taylor and the VC FilmFest Award winning f beganilm Baby. In June 2008, Fegan gained popular notoriety as Sander Loyer in the Disney Channel original movie Camp Rock, which was the number one entertainment telecast on cable TV in 2008. with the Jonas Brothers. He also performed songs on the Camp Rock soundtrack as well as the DVD bonus track Camp Rock. In 2010, Fegan reprised his role as Sander in Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam, the sequel of Camp Rock. Roshon also co-starred on the Disney Channel original series Shake It Up! as Ty Blue, Rocky's older brother. Fegan was featured on the 14th season of the ABC show Dancing with the Stars. Chelsie Hightower was announced as Roshon's ballroom dance partner. He stayed on for eight weeks and was placed in the top 6. He appeared in Sophia Grace clip "Girls Just Gotta Have Fun" as a DJ. Personal Life Roshon is a songwriter, producer, actor, artist and freestyle dancer who learned his moves by watching Michael Jackson and other influential dancers. A drummer since the age of two, Roshon also plays the piano and guitar. He has released a number of singles on iTunes and has finished his first self-produced EP I AM RO SHON under his own label, "3inaRo Entertainment". The name 3inaRo (pronounced "three-in-a-row") is a reference to being a triple-threat entertainer in his three passions: acting, freestyle dancing, and music. He currently lives in California with most of his family. Filmography References Category:FlashBack Fridays Category:Shake It Up Category:Cast Members Over The Age Of 20